


Eternal Flame

by LadyStoneheart_76



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Threat of Fire in Chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoneheart_76/pseuds/LadyStoneheart_76
Summary: Lambert didn´t miss Keira at all. It didn´t matter to him what became of this unfaithful, imperious woman. The fact that his path had taken him to Kovir this season, where she had spent the last few months together with this disgusting rascal, was pure coincidence. Lambert couldn´t care less about the fact that she had apparently parted with this wealthy jerk. He was once and for all time over this promiscuous sorceress ...





	1. In Kovir by Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ewige Flamme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074392) by [LadyStoneheart_76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoneheart_76/pseuds/LadyStoneheart_76). 
  * Inspired by [The Heart of Alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510870) by [LadyStoneheart_76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoneheart_76/pseuds/LadyStoneheart_76). 



> This story is a spin-off to my long-fic [“The Heart of Alchemy”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510870/chapters/36004641), that you find here in the archive as well (in which Eskel is the main protagonist).  
> The events in “Eternal Flame” take place between chapters 21 and 23 of the “Heart”. If you are already reading my main story, I´ll advice to read this Lambert-spin-off after Chapter 20.  
> You can also start with “Eternal Flame”, if you haven´t read “The Heart of Alchemy” yet. After three chapters this spin-off will be continued in the main story from chapter 23 and following.  
> I hope this isn´t too confusing … ;-)  
> A big hug for my wonderful beta-reader Ofeliathemoth.

The first rays of the morning sun fell on the frozen ground. The nights were still chilly, but the last days had already caused a change. The trees and shrubs on the edge of the road floated out, forming buds. Kovir's lush vegetation welcomed spring.  
A sparrow was sitting in a tree by the wayside, cheerfully whistling his song - presumably to impress any female sparrow. Or to steal her from another sparrow ... in any case, the little guy had a disgusting good mood.  
"Stupid little bastard."  


Lambert hated this morning. Just like the morning before. Frozen, he had awakened in the barn, where a suspicious farmer had let him spend the night. This scumbag had let him pay for the night in the straw. Lambert would have loved to tell the man in his own way what he thought about travelers being exempted. But since the alternative would have been an overnight stay under the stars, he'd swallowed his anger and pulled out his purse.  


He moved his icy toes in his boots. Damn cold. Why had he been back on the path so early? Two, three weeks longer in Kaer Morhen and he would have spared himself this crap. But after several months in this draughty ruin, alone with Eskel, he had been glad to leave at last. Still, he had waited a few more days than his brother, who had already jumped back into the saddle as soon as the mountain road was passable. Could not wait to come to Oxenfurt.

Lambert snorted. He could not blame Eskel. If a woman like Thalia expected him, he would probably have tried to melt the ice on the passes with Igni himself.

But no woman expected him. Nobody expected him at all.

If any monster tore him to pieces in a stinking cave, no one would ever notice. If Eskel returned to Kaer Morhen next winter - and Lambert wasn´t sure if he would - then he would wonder why Lambert didn´t come. Had he moved into another winter´s quarter somewhere? The following year, Eskel would realize that Lambert would not return. But no one would ever know what had happened to him. That had been the fate of hundreds of witchers before him. No witcher ever died in his bed, as Vesemir always used to say.

And yet he was back on the path again. On the path he hated, which he had not chosen, and which would someday - sooner or later - be his death. First, Lambert had followed the road to Aard Carraigh, with no clear target. Then he rode further west until he had crossed the Kovirian border yesterday.  
The fact that he traveled to Kovir had nothing to do with the incidential comment that Triss had dropped during her stay at Kaer Morhen. That Keira now lived in Kovir, more specifically in Lan Exeter. He had no intention of ever seeing this bossy, unfaithful sorceress again.

Everything had started so well at first. They had traveled together to Gors Velen, where Keira had made further research to cure Catriona's disease. The notes of this sorcerer Alexander, that she had found in Velen, were probably a treasure trove of information. But even after Radovid's death, many areas in the northern kingdoms were not a safe place for magicians, so Lambert had kept her out of trouble. If she needed ingredients for her research – in fact monster´s ingredients - he had provided them to her.

From the beginning she set the tone, made the decisions and determined her travel destinations. But with all this she had been more or less friendly to him. At least for a sorceress. And she had always been able to appease him as he vented his anger over the hierarchy in their relationship. Oh, yes, she had ...  
Lambert quickly suppressed the thought of intimate moments with this deceitful woman. The memory of her soft skin, her touch still provoked a longing in him that he didn´t wanted.

If he was honest with himself - and Lambert tried to minimize those moments - then the months with Keira had been the best time of his life. Which was more about how shitty fate had always treated him.

Everything was fine until she met her 'old acquaintance' - Emilian Gyldenstein. This disgusting, arrogant, condescending snob. This self-absorbed sorcerer, with whom she seemed to have maintained pelvic contact before. But he had not realized that at the time.

This presumptuous bastard had clearly shown what he thought of witchers - and of this witcher who accompanied his 'good friend' Keira, especially. This suck-up had tried to make him look like an uneducated thug and a ruffian in Keira's presence.

And like an idiot, even then he had not suspected anything. As always, he went beast-hunting to bring her some much needed ingredient. While she ... Lambert's lips pressed together, his expression darkening as he thought back to that moment.  
Unaware, he had returned from his mission, stained with blood and much less appetizing things. He entered the house rented by her, and for a moment he was surprised only when an unfamiliar coat hung over the back of a chair. And only then he heard what he had never wanted to hear. 

Furious, he had stormed into the bedroom, tore that bastard off her. When he smashed his head against the bedpost, he heard his nose crack. He would have broken that sucker a lot more bones if that ass had not pushed him roughly against the wall with a levitation spell. What had come after, he had perceived as though through a veil of anger, disappointment, and pain. Keira's screams, her hands trying to stop him from running on that whore-son again, her ridiculous attempts to explain ... Lambert had pushed her away and left the house. Dirty and reeking, he had climbed onto his horse and ridden away. He hadn't looked back for her when she had tried to change his attire in front of the house wearing a dressing gown only.  
He had not seen her since. That was almost two years ago.  
And yet hardly a day went by without thinking of this unfaithful, treacherous slut. Fucking shit.

That his way led him to Lan Exeter was pure coincidence. Actually, Pont Vanis was his destination. In Hengfors he had overheard the conversation of two traders in an inn, who were talking about increasing attacks by sirens on the waters near the coastal city. A witcher who took care of the matter would certainly be welcomed upon the fishermen there. Lan Exeter in Praxeda Bay was just on the way.

As he rode through the eastern city gate, the characteristic smells of a larger settlement immediately struck him. In Lan Exeter, the notes of sweat, smoked fish and baked goods dominated. A clear improvement on the cities further south, especially the 'Free City of Novigrad', as this filthy hole called itself. There the bewitching scents of excrement, piss and debris took his breath away - at least in the lower city. In Kovir - and especially in the port city of Lan Exeter - there was hardly any poverty, crime was at a low level and the underground sewers provided relatively clean streets and alleys.

Nevertheless, Lambert hated Lan Exeter. Actually, he hated all cities. Too many people, too many sounds, too many smells. However, often the most money could be made in cities. The fine gentlemen would never have come up with the idea of handling their own problems with unwanted creatures, as more and more farmers and forest workers did these days. Those witchers who specialized in the elimination of Zeugls, lower Vampires and Apparitions, could make a living in larger cities. But Lambert would never have come up with the idea.

So Keira had settled down here. According to Triss, she spent the last year in Lan Exeter. Until a few months ago this promiscuous bitch probably lived with this Albrecht van Ehrenfels. Probably some rich jerk who allowed her a dissolute lifestyle. Something else she had had to do without during the time she had been with Lambert. Just like receptions, expensive clothes and 'cultivated conversation'.  
But they still had a good time together. She did not seem to have missed all the amenities - at least not when she lay in his arms. Lambert found himself thinking of the passionate moments they had shared. How her lips had felt on his. The light scent of jasmine and patchouli that had always surrounded her. Not so intrusive and irritating as this perfume of lilac and gooseberries that Yennefer always used. By the gods, how lovely Keira had always smelled ...

Lambert repressed those silly memories immediately. Every single good moment they had shared was overshadowed by her treachery, her voluptuous infidelity with that stupid squirt. Lambert had sometimes wondered why she had done it. Did she miss something when she was with him? Was he too crude, too inept? She had never said anything ... though she had not bothered with commands and criticism otherwise.

He forced himself to suppress the thoughts of her. The time he had been wondering if he had to blame himself for everything ending so bad was long gone.

He left his horse at one of the stables after he had paid for food and pitch and made his way to the marketplace. There he wanted to look at the notice board for contracts. After that he would look for a place to sleep. Any inn would be adequate, where he could spend the night for a few coins.

The marketplace was full as expected. Hundreds of people crowded around the merchants' booths, examining the displays and bargaining for every Bizant. Lambert moved swiftly through the crowd until he reached the bulletin board. He needed a little time to get an overview of the available offers. Most pinned notes were buy or sell offers. A note caught his attention. A merchant was looking for a witcher (or, alternatively, a "brave lad") who cleaned his warehouse from a group of Nekkers. Nothing spectacular, but quickly earned money, as Lambert decided. 

He pulled the note from the board and studied the address given. According to the information, the warehouse should be in the north of the city. Lambert looked around the square and tried to peer from his slightly elevated position the streets that branched off the square to orientate. As his gaze passed over the crowd, it suddenly stopped at a person. On long blond hair. A fine-cut, beautiful face. Red beads that adorned a delicate neck on a necklace. An adrenaline rush hit Lambert when he saw Keira.

She was checking the quality of an oil, rubbing a drop of it between her fingertips, smelling it. She agreed with the dealer on a prize, coins and bottles changed hands. With smooth movements she stowed her shopping in a bag and then went away to the south. Lambert stretched himself so that he did not lose sight of her in the crowd.

For a moment he hesitated ... actually he had wanted to visit his potential employer. In the north of the city.  
On the other hand ... he really wanted to know to which place Keira went. Where she lived? With whom maybe?  
The warehouse would also be haunted by Nekkers tomorrow. One day more or less probably didn´t matter.

Lambert cursed. And followed the blond sorceress unnoticed.


	2. Old Love

He was crouching in this stupid bush for over an hour now. A branch stabbed Lambert repeatedly in the leg, as soon as he took a more relaxed posture. But the dense foliage made a good cover, so he couldn´t be seen from the house.

At a safe distance, and apparently unnoticed by her, Lambert had followed the sorceress from the marketplace. Her path took them from the busy streets of the center of Lan Exeter to a quieter residential area. Keira stopped in front of a small but well maintained house in a narrow alley. She made a cautious gesture, speaking a few words that Lambert could not quite understand from a distance, despite his sensitive hearing - apparently she was releasing a spell that denied unauthorized access to the house. The equivalent of sorcerers to an ordinary key.

Keira entered the house and closed the door. Lambert stood behind a wall for a while, undecided what to do now. Where she lived, he now knew. He had imagined her home a bit more sophisticated, but if what Triss had said was right - that Keira had parted company with her wealthy patron - then she obviously had to restrain her lifestyle. Served her right ...  
Lambert knew that he should turn back now. Looking for accommodation for the night. Let the matter rest.

Crap. Seeing her in his immediate vicinity had recalled the painfully banished memories. Lambert was well aware that he probably wouldn´t find any sleep that night, if he kept on wondering if she´d be visiting a lover while he himself was lying in a bed at the inn. And if it was like that? Actually, he did not care. Actually he shouldn´t ...

Lambert was torn from his thoughts by hurried steps that approached him. Without thinking about it, he dove to a dense shrubbery that grew on the other side of the alley between two houses, and crouched behind the branches to hide from view.

A figure in a wide cloak headed for Keira's house. Although the swinging fabric covered body shapes and a deep pulled hood hid the face, Lambert was sure that the late visitor was a woman. She tapped tentatively on Keira's door, apparently unwilling to attract unnecessary attention. The woman looked around briefly, as if to make sure nobody had followed her. Keira opened and the woman hurriedly entered the house.

Lambert stared at the now closed entrance door.

No visit by a lover - at least not yet. Or Keira - like some other sorceresses of the lodge - had developed an interest in her own sex. Lambert was not sure if he liked the idea more.

Lambert knew he should've left by now, it was already dawning. If he didn't hurry, all the rooms in the good inns would be occupied.

Half an hour later, his toes in his boots began to ache with the cold. In the house he could make out muffled voices - too soft to understand the spoken words. However, the familiar sound of Keira's voice was enough to keep him hidden.

A short time later, the front door opened again. The visitor straightened the strap of a bag on her shoulder. Before she pulled up her hood to cover her head, Lambert became aware of fine-cut features and artfully coiffed hair. Precious earrings shone between the curls. Apparently, the lady was not only attractive, but also wealthy. Without turning back to Keira, who had stopped at the entrance, the visitor hurried down the lane and disappeared from Lambert's field of view as she turned behind a wall. His gaze wandered to Keira, who had stopped in the doorway and was looking after her visitor.

When she spoke, Lambert needed almost three seconds to notice that her words were addressed to him.

"I take it as a compliment that you endure being out there so long, despite the cold."  
She turned to the foliage where the witcher still crouched. "You can come out now. Or do you want to spend the night in this shrub?"

Lambert felt adrenaline rushing through his veins. If he had been able to blush, his complexion would have been enough to make him visible in the bushes to anyone. He swallowed and got up, stepping out of the bushes and brushing off his clothes casually to strip off the leaves and twigs that had caught in them.

"Keira."

"Lambert. It's nice to see you again."

"I'm not sure I can return that compliment."

Keira pressed her lips together for a moment. "You're still angry with me."

"That surprising to you?"

"You never gave me the opportunity to explain anything ..."

"What`s to explain?" Lambert interrupted sharply. He had not meant to lose his composure, not wanting to show her that he was still hurt. But all the emotions that had been repressed for so long now came to surface again.

"Very much, obviously!" Keira's voice had also become louder now. "But I do not wish to explain myself to the neighbors, only to you. So come inside, for all the gods´ sake!"

Lambert crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't intend to stay long. And I don't feel like listening to any lies."

"For having so little interest in talking, you've been sitting in the cold for a long time, watching my house."  
"Just to let you know, I was not sitting out here because of you, but because of a job. Didn´t you hear that a Katakan´s hanging around here when it gets dark?"

"Oh, so it was just a coincidence that you were hiding practically on my doorstep."

"Exactly."

Keira raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that she did not believe a single word. Even to himself his words seemed like a flimsy excuse. It was silly to make up such a story. He suddenly felt ridiculous. 

Keira sighed. "Do you think you can interrupt your hunt for a while and come in with me? I'm getting cold out here."

 

**********

 

To his surprise, the interior was rather pragmatic. One side of the living room had apparently been turned into a workspace. On a large wooden table alchemical equipment, innumerable bottles and jars were placed. The small desk next to it almost collapsed under the weight of books stacked on top of it.

At the wall was a padded sofa, a blanket carelessly thrown over it. Two chairs and a table completed the barren interior.

"Nice." Lambert tried to make his voice sound slightly ironic.

"You mean rather shabby. Save your mockery, I only live here temporarily."

"Didn’t your rich rascal make you any expensive gifts that you can change into Bizants? Curtains made of Zerrikanian silk would do well in here."

"I never noticed that you have such an exquisite taste."

"Well, at least as far as women are concerned, I probably haven't shown much taste so far. Now say what you want to say and then I'll leave. I don't wanna stay here longer than necessary."

"I did not expect to meet you here at all."  
"Believe it or not, but actually I'm in Kovir because of the assignments. Tomorrow I move on to Pont Vanis. Apparently there´s work for a witcher. Lan Exeter was just on my way."

"And I thought you were here because in my last letter I asked you to visit me."

"I threw your letter into the fire - unread. Just like all the letters you've already written before."

"You have not read a single one? Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find out where you are and send you these letters? And how shameful it was for me to ask Triss to deliver my letter to you when she traveled to Kaer Morhen?"

"I did not want to waste my time having to endure your lies in writing."

"You never gave me the opportunity to explain everything to you! You understood everything wrong!"

"How could I get that wrong? I pulled that guy off of you! How gullible do you think I am?"

"Perhaps you also noticed in your boundless intelligence that both he and I were fully clothed before you broke his nose."

Lambert snorted. "Oh, I saw that. Looked like it would not have stayed that way any longer if I had not interrupted by chance."  
"I added an anesthetic to his wine that he used to drink a lot - if you hadn't shown up, a few minutes later, he would have disappeared into the realm of dreams, as I had planned. But after you had worked this out with your fists, he was so clear minded again that he realized something was wrong and picked up the effect with the help of a spell. Then he left the house as fast as possible. He made heavy accusations against me, which have brought me into serious trouble. Luckily, he had no evidence, and his broken nose more likely confirmed my proposed version, which showed him as a caught philanderer. But after all that, I had to put my original plan aside and this whole farce was useless."

Lambert listened, frowning, arms crossed over his chest. "So you're going to tell me now that all this was planned by you. You didn't want to fuck this guy, but were pursuing some plan in which you of course had not inducted me before."

"You would never have agreed anyway!"

Lambert snorted. "You really think I'm that foolish? Maybe I didn’t attend one of your selected sorcerers´ schools, but don't insult me by thinking I'm stupid enough to believe such a story."

Keira's expression changed from angry to sad. "I don't think you're stupid at all, Lambert. I'm just disappointed you have such a bad opinion of me. After all the time we spent together - after everything we've experienced together ... why don´t you even allow me to explain everything?"  
"By all means, do go on! Please explain why you wanted to give your 'old friend' an anesthetic. So far that doesn't sound very credible."

Keira sighed. "Emilian was in possession of an extremely important book for my research, an early work by the sorcerer Alexander. That's why I had contacted him again after I had not seen him for over twenty years. Unfortunately, he was not ready to give me this book. At least not right away. He wanted to continue our ... let's call it `friendship with special benefits`."

"What you obviously were more than ready for, because after all, it was all about your research work." Lambert's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"If it had, I would hardly have tried to anesthetize him. He had the book with him, but cast a spell on it, allowing it to be opened only by his own hand. I really wanted this book, Lambert! He made me advances and I came up with the idea to pretend to it. After he'd lost consciousness, I would have taken the book, used his hand to open it and had enough time to copy the passages that were important to me. I did not plan that for long, Lambert! I saw a chance to reach my goal quickly and I wanted to use it..."

"That this guy wanted to strip off your clothes, you have certainly taken as a necessary evil."

Keira looked at him sadly. "No matter what I say, you won't believe me anyway. You were up and away without even looking at me. Why don´t you trust me, Lambert? Have I ever given you a reason to suspect that I want another man?"

Lambert pressed his lips together and looked down. "Maybe that's a peculiarity of you sorceresses. You manipulate, intrigue and do anything that benefits you, no matter who or what comes to harm."  
"That´s how you see me? You compare me to women like Philippa or Sheila?" Keira shook her head slightly. "Do you know me so little?"

"I thought you were different," Lambert said softly.

"I am different! Lambert, I ... I missed you. I missed you so much."

He took a deep breath. He just wanted to believe her. But if everything was a lie and he fell for it, he would only make a fool of himself.

Lambert tried to remember details - the moment he had grabbed that squirt and smashed his nose. Had this bastard really acted as if he was on the verge of losing consciousness? Had he moved a bit lazily? Maybe ... Lambert had not paid attention to it, had only felt this irrepressible anger rising inside of him and given in to it.

"Why didn´t you come to me in winter? To Kaer Morhen. If it was so important to explain everything to me ..."

"And lose the last remnant of my dignity? By running after you? I wrote to you, Lambert. Over and over again."

Even if it had been that way, she had not waited long to console herself with someone else.

"Missing me did not stop you from fucking that other guy, this ... Albert!"

"After a few months, I knew you would not come back, Lambert! What do you expect? That I stay alone forever? Albert was there when I needed someone by my side. When I had to take one step after the next and my research turned in circles. He supported me and made me live a comfortable life. Even if he was not entertaining at all ... For a while that was enough for me. But I have never had so much fun with him as with you ..."  
Lambert snorted. Keira took a step closer to him. "We had a lot of fun, right?"

"Yes, we had," admitted Lambert. "If everything had not ended so terribly, I would still laugh today."

"You are still as cynical as you were then. Some things never change." She shortened the distance between them by one more step. "I really missed you, Lambert. And I never cheated on you. But I have no evidence of my innocence. So if you do not want to believe me ... could we at least be friends again?"

Lambert let out a mocking laugh. "Friends? Forget it."

She took another step closer, looked into his eyes for a long time. "We can also be more than just friends ..." Slowly she put a hand to his cheek, touched his skin with her delicate fingers. He let it happen. It was so good to be touched by her again ...

What was he doing? He had just been so sure that he would never trust her again, not fall for her 'explanation'. And he would not. But one night with her - one night only... Tomorrow he would go his own way again. Raised head. She would not make a fool of him again. But damn, she smelled so good. Of jasmine and patchouli.

Lambert put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her lips on his still tasted exactly as he remembered.

*************

The first rays of the sunlight fell in the small bedroom. Lambert lay awake for a while next to the sleeping Keira. Her arm was across his chest, he could feel her breath on his shoulder.

He should leave now. Get dressed, get his horse and move on to Pont Vanis. If she woke up before he left, he would tell her he could not trust her anymore. That it had been nice to see her, but that now they would go separate ways again. If she did not wake up ... well, that was fine by him, too. Then he could leave without much explanation.

For more than an hour, Lambert wondered whether he should believe her abstruse story or not. It could actually have been like she said. Or maybe she just lied to him. Did she really miss him? Or was that just a lie to get him where she wanted him - in her bed? But what was her benefit? Satisfaction that he succumbed to her charm? Or did she really want to revive old times? And if so - did he want that too ...?

Keira stirred. Damn, he had at least wanted to be dressed before she awoke. She smiled at him - not winning, but ... loving? "Good morning, Lambert."

"Morning. I ... I'll be on my way soon. The Sirens in the harbour of Pont Vanis don't fall on their own ..."  
Keira sat up in bed, a disappointed look on her face. "You want to leave again? I thought we ... so ... didn´t last night change anything for you?"

Lambert sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "It did ... or maybe not ... I don't know, Keira. I have no idea if I can trust you. And even if I believed you ... I don't know if I want to go back to where we left off two years ago. With you the one giving commands, and I, who behaves as your lap dog and has to fulfill your orders. And as reward for my service I'm getting laid. With the last part I could chum up, but I could do well without the rest. So ... yes, I'm leaving immediately."

Keira looked sad. Shit, did he see tears shining in her eyes? Could that really be?

"And if I ..." Keira's voice did not sound as firm and confident as usual. "If I changed? If we were equal partners, you and me?" 

Lambert hesitated. Did she really mean it? Would it work? Or would everything be the same again after a few weeks? If he got used to their closeness again, it would not be easy for him to go. 

"I don't know yet, Keira. I'll think about it, alright? I ride to Pont Vanis, take care of the Sirens and come back afterwards. Then we talk."

"I will probably be gone then. I'm planning on spending some time in Novigrad."  
Lambert immediately sat bolt upright in bed. "Novigrad? Are you insane? Didn´t you hear it's almost as dangerous for sorcerers there as it was a few years ago?"

"Of course I heard that. But it does not work any other way. In Novigrad, an epidemic has broken out that is very similar to Catriona's disease. With the exception that it affects only elves, dwarfes and gnomes. Humans seem immune to it." She put a hand on his forearm, her eyes lit up. She seemed almost excited. "Lambert, that could be the breakthrough for my research! If I can figure out why people will not be affected by the pathogen in Novigrad, perhaps with this knowledge, I could develop a cure for Catriona's disease. Do you understand what that means?"

"I understand that you might soon be picked up by those crappy witch hunters and be thrown into some Novigrad dungeon. Keira, that's too dangerous. You risk your life when you go there!"

She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "So you _do_ care about me, right?"

Lambert took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Stop that crap, you know I do. But I doub't you understand what kind of danger you're getting yourself into."

"I know, Lambert. But I cannot just let this opportunity pass. I could spend years or decades researching this disease and may never reach my goal. I have to try it. Do you understand that? I _have_ to go."

Lambert took a deep breath. Thought for a moment, then looked at Keira. "If I cannot stop you from going there ... then I´ll take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hug and a kiss for my beta-reader OpheliaTheMoth. <3


	3. Misgivings

Novigrad was still the same shithole Lambert had in memory. If the sounds and smells in Lan Exeter had been relatively bearable, Novigrad once again showed why the congestion of large crowds in cities was a disgusting affair. Now, at night, the at daytime omnipresent noise had disappeared. But the stench of sewer and filth was still present.  
Lambert walked next to Keira, both wrapped in wide coats, their faces covered by hoods. Hardly a soul met them on their way.  
Keira had sent them to one of the outskirts of the "free city" via portal. Compared to her usual attire, she had dressed very inconspicuously - a monochrome dress, barely jewelry, hardly any makeup. Although she was still stunningly beautiful, no one would have thought she was a sorceress at first sight. After renting a room for the night for them both in a pleasant inn, they had left together. Keira did not want to waste time meeting with her informant as soon as possible.  
And here they were - on the way to the hospital to meet anyone there. Lambert still considered this whole thing an absolutely lousy idea.  
For his taste, these madmen of the Eternal Fire were far too numerous in the city. He would not have been surprised if one of those fanatical witch hunters had appeared behind the next corner of the house. His senses were sharpened to the utmost.  
So far, however, no one had become aware of them. The few pedestrians who were traveling at this time had not taken any notice of them. Apparently, they seemed like a very ordinary couple returning home late at night.  
"How come you could lodge us in such a posh inn?" Lambert asked quietly. "I thought you were pretty broke and could not afford extravaganzas."  
Keira turned to him with a smug smile. "I had my sources of income in Lan Exeter, dear. You do not believe how much can be earned with love. Don´t look so staggered, Lambert! It´s not what you think. I deal with tinctures, potions and amulets - to strengthen man's power, for romantic devotion - or even to prevent pregnancy. Satisfied customers like to recommend me ... " She winked at him mischievously.  
"Hm ... yesterday's visitor was one of these customers?"  
"She was. Even one of my regulars. She was lucky and stocked up herself with potions in time. Without a little ... boost ... it would be much quieter in her bedroom. The lean period during my temporary absence will definitely enliven the business after my return... "  
"Seems to me much more lucrative and harmless than sneaking through Novigrad at night to meet with some dodgy acquaintances ..."  
"Belgin is not a dodgy acquaintance, but a doctor with heart and soul and has often used the services of one of my colleagues to heal the sick. He still has contacts with the sorcerers who are hiding in the area. And this plague, which broke out here among non-humans, puzzles him. He knows that working with us sorcerers can help him understand this disease and find a way to healing."  
"Might be. But why do we have to meet him at night? Can´t we just go to the hospital during the day like other people do? If I put on a pair of tinted glasses, we should not be particularly noticeable ... "  
"Dr. Belgin unfortunately only has limited access to the morgue. Therefore, we have to make do with a time when only a few of his colleagues are in the hospital. Unfortunately, most of the other doctors refuse to work with us sorcerers. "  
Lambert acknowledged this with a snort. "I say it ... dodgy acquaintance."  
"So I am lucky that I´m accompanied by a dodgy witcher to ensure my safety." Keira winked at him. “By the way, we´re already there."  
The main entrance of the hospital was illuminated by several lanterns.  
Lambert let his eyes wander around - no one should spot them as they entered the building. "Do we take the back door?"  
"Of course we do."  
Lambert and Keira turned into the alley beside the hospital. The rear entrance was lit only by a small torch. Keira knocked briefly on the wooden door, which was opened only seconds later. Apparently they were already expected.  
"Miss Metz. Good that you are here. I was afraid you would not come."  
The man in the white coat looked visibly nervous. Typical for these wimpish urbanites. As soon as they did something illegal, they almost began to wet themselves. Lambert noted that the man's pulse rate indicated a high tension. A few beads of sweat had formed on the fleeing forehead. This doctor was obviously a particularly nervous specimen. Lambert twisted his mouth contemptuously.  
"I do not want to miss this opportunity to learn more about the disease, Belgin. You told my contact that the epidemic is blatantly similar to Catriona's disease?"  
"It is. It seems to be almost the same disease - with the only difference that this pathogen affects only non-humans. Elves, dwarves, gnomes - many of them fell victim to the outbreak here in Novigrad. But not a single human was infected."  
"That's fascinating." Keira's eyes sparkled with unconcealed curiosity. "You mentioned that I can look at some of the victims to take samples?"  
"Yes, of course. We keep the bodies in a separate part of the morgue. Please follow me…"  
The doctor led them down a narrow hallway. The light of his lantern illuminated an unadorned, brick corridor, with occasional doors. In this part of the hospital, no one of the other doctors or employees seemed to work at this time.

But this circumstance didn´t seem to help Dr. Belgin to calm down. The glow of the lantern danced as his hand was slightly shaking.  
"Take it easy, Doctor," whispered Lambert. "If somebody gets us, you can still pretend we wanted to say goodbye to a deceased relative without anyone seeing us. No one is proud of elven blood in the family here in Novigrad."  
Belgin turned half to Lambert, his face a tight mask. "That's true." He held the lantern higher, taking a closer look at Lambert's eyes, which were now illuminated by the light.  
"You ... are you a witcher?"  
"Always at your service." Lambert now deliberately turned his face to the doctor, giving him a glimpse of the scars that ran through his skin. Their leader seemed to get even more nervous, if that was possible. Dr. Belgin took a shaky breath, then turned back and quickened his pace a little.  
Lambert snorted. This fear of these Novigradians of anything strange - it was just ridiculous ...  
"It's up here." Belgin opened a heavy door at the end of the corridor and held it for Keira and Lambert. "Please, after you, Miss Metz."  
Keira stepped into the almost dark room and looked around. Lambert suddenly had a very bad feeling about it. Carefully, he stepped beside Keira, letting his senses take in the surroundings. The smell of death, decay and strong alcohol seeped into his nose. But he could not make any tell-tale sounds except the heartbeat of Keira and that of the doctor. Still ... something was not right here at all ...  
The door closed behind them - too late Lambert realized that Dr. Belgin had not followed them into the room. "I'm sorry," it sounded faintly behind the closed door.  
_Fucking shit!_  
Lambert threw off the cloak with a fluid motion and drew his steel sword. He heard another door open at the far end of the long room, followed by a rolling sound of metal on stone. With half an ear he heard Keira begin to intone a spell - when a grenade rolled down the floor and came to rest just inches away from them. Lambert threw his body over Keira´s and at the same time casted the sign Quen. However, when the shell exploded, his shield protected them from the flying splinters - but he could not prevent the air in the room from accumulating with particles of dimeritium. The sign dissolved instantly.  
Keira groaned softly. Dimeritium caused sorcerers to experience severe nausea and pain. She slipped powerless to the ground, completely deprived of her magic.  
The footsteps of at least three men were approaching. The room was suddenly lit by a torch whose glow was reflected on the armor plates of the invaders. On the breastplates a burning rose was painted - these damned knights of the Eternal Fire!  
Lambert lunged at the men who were obviously surprised by his speed. Only gradually did it dawn on them that they were not dealing with an ordinary person. The first two had nothing to oppose to his sword, their fencing skills were far from his.  
"A witcher! The whore brought along a witcher ..." The exclamation ended abruptly as Lambert's sword drove into the crook of the man´s neck.  
Another assailant - the one with the torch - hurriedly withdrew and disappeared into the doorway on the other side of the room. Presumably reinforcements would arrive soon.  
Apparently, these idiots had expected to have an easy job after they had eliminated Keira. These whoresons had probably miscalculated ...  
Lambert leaned over Keira and pulled her to her feet.  
"We have to get away. Get out of the dimeritium." He put her arm around his shoulders and supported her. Keira groaned with each step.  
The door through which they had come was locked - that was to be expected.  
Lambert searched the now dark room for further escape routes. There - next to a large shelf! A narrow passage to an adjoining room. Lambert dragged Keira with him.  
The smell of dead bodies became stronger here - apparently they had now moved to another part of the morgue. Lambert listened, but could make no suspicious noises. Keira straightened up slightly - the effect of the dimeritium slowly subsided.  
"Next," mumbled Lambert, stopping for another door. Unlocked. The courtyard of the hospital opened in front of them. Lambert pulled Keira along the wall with him, intending to stay in the shade of a balcony that offered them some cover, if their escape route had not gone undetected.  
A few steps ahead several boxes were piled up to a wall. Lambert deposed Keira behind it. "How do you feel?"  
Keira smiled weakly. "I've been better. But the shackles' effect is fading."  
"Are you able to cast a spell?"  
Keira snorted. "It's too much, Lambert. If anything I can try it in a few minutes. Even then, my strength will only last for a single spell …"  
"Crap."  
As if on cue, a door opened on the opposite side of the courtyard. Lambert quickly ducked behind the boxes and carefully peered through a crack. Five men stepped out, the links of their chain mail clanking with each step. Two of them ran to the door, through which Lambert and Keira had just stepped outside, apparently unaware that their supposed loot had already left the morgue. However, the remaining three friars scattered in the courtyard and searched the entire area with looks. No chance to escape unnoticed ...  
Lambert leaned close to Keira. "We have to gain time until you recover," he whispered to her. "I turn off those three idiots and then try to divert the attention of the others, who are still waiting somewhere, away from you. I run back into the building and make as much noise as possible. With a little luck, these wankers follow me and do not realize that you are not with me. Once you are able to, you open a portal and disappear from here."  
"And what will become of you, Lambert?" Keira was anything but enthusiastic about his plan.  
"I'll come out of here somehow. The dimeritium is weaker on me. As soon as I can cast signs again, it's a simple thing to escape these idiots."  
"Lambert ..." Her eyes showed him she didn't believe a word. Before she could protest, he kissed her – brief, but intense. Then he broke away from her and jumped out of his crouched position behind the cover, his sword raised.  
The first one did not have enough time to react at all - Lambert's sword drove him sideways into the unprotected area between neck and shoulder. He fell without making a sound. The witcher already stormed toward the next friar, trying to get as far from Keira's hiding place as possible. To Lamberts slight surprise, this opponent was much more skilled with the sword than his comrades. Prepared for the attack, he parried every one of Lambert's pranks, though he always backed away. Meanwhile, the hitherto uninvolved knight, farthest from Keira's hiding place, stormed toward the two fighters, loudly raising the alarm.  
"They're here! Everyone to the yard!"  
Sword raised, he attacked Lambert from the side, who was still invading his opponent. The witcher effortlessly deflected the strike but faced two opponents simultaneously. And he had no doubt that soon more would arrive. Very soon. The two who had just entered the morgue had evidently heard the calls of their comrade and were storming into the courtyard.  
Shit, he hadn't thought of that. Four opponents at the same time. Lambert tried to use the sign Axii to confuse his two previous opponents, but his efforts were in vain. The dimeritium had apparently not yet completely lost its effect on him.  
Lambert backed away to the wall facing Keira's hideout. As long as he could keep his back free, he had a chance - even without his signs.  
When, however, through a door not far from him, other knights crowded out into the open, he realized that this would not end up good for him. From the beginning he had had a damned bad feeling, but he just did not want to listen to his intuition.  
He had always thought that one day a monster would kill him - a Leshen, perhaps, a Katakan or a Griffin. That his end would come through these lousy fanatics ...  
The only thing that counted now was to gain time. Time that allowed Keira to create a portal and disappear from here. At least his death would not be useless ...  
With the courage of the one who had nothing left to lose, he fought back attack after attack, thrust after thrust. Again and again his sword penetrated through the coverage of one of his opponents, inflicted bloody wounds. Two knights had already succumbed to his sword, three more seemed badly wounded. But for anyone who fell, more men came into the yard.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Lambert could make out that the Knights of the Eternal Fire had apparently brought friends with them. Long coats, strips of leather crossing the face - at least two witch-hunters had joined their brothers in spirit, but were still in the background.  
_Keep up._  
The only thing that mattered was to gain time.  
When the familiar sound of an opening portal penetrated Lambert's ears, he was filled with satisfaction. Keira would be safe. At least some consolation, if he himself was goint to die here, in that stinking mess of town, in this crappy courtyard of this hospital.  
Keira's spell had not stayed unnoticed by his opponents, and the first ones were about to overcome their amazement and make their way to the source of the noise. Hopefully, Keira would be able to stabilize the portal and step through it before one of these bastards had the idea of detonating another dimeritium bomb.  
Why did it take so long? Maybe her powers were not enough to stabilize the portal?  
Afterwards he would curse himself for his damned weakness. For this nonsensical inattention that had screwed up everything. But he gave in to the temptation to take one last look at Keira. Wanted to see her escape through the portal. The last thing he saw was not to be the hate-filled grin of a knight of the Eternal Fire or a witch hunter.  
At that moment, the prank of one of his opponents came through his cover. The blade went deep into his thigh, bringing him down instantly. A cry escaped him - partly in pain, partly in surprise. Immediately his opponents fell on him, one grabbed him from behind, put an arm around his neck, forced his head backwards at a painful angle. There was an ache in his leg that almost stole his consciousness. One of the witch hunters stepped forward, an inflamed torch in one hand, a bottle in the other. He poured the contents over Lambert's head, shoulders, legs. The smell of strong alcohol penetrated Lambert's nose. The liquid burned in his wound, intensifying the already barely bearable pain again. He tried to stifle the scream that rose within him, but he could not help but hear a clearly audible moan from his throat.  
"Witch Metz!" The unpleasant, piercing voice of the witch hunter resounded through the yard, in which now, since the fighting noises were silent, only the opening portal could be heard. "If you don't want your witcher to go up in flames , and the eternal fire to extinguish his corrupted soul, then close the portal and step out."  
A sword stroke that cut him to pieces - a claw that tore his throat ... that was how he had wanted to die. To be burned alive by these lunatics was a death Lambert would rather have spared. He fought down the rising panic.  
Why did Keira take so long? Lambert tried to turn his head a little, despite the human vise around his neck, to get a glimpse of the portal. It seemed to be big enough now. The light vortex in the center radiated constantly, a sign that the magic passage was stable. What was Keira waiting for? If he was to be roasted here, at least she should not see what happened to him.  
From one moment to the other the sound of the portal disappeared, the light went out. But Keira had not passed. The portal had collapsed.  
Keira came out from behind her cover.  
Shit, what was she doing? Why? Only a few steps, then she would have been safe. Why didn´t she just disappear through the portal?  
She was not allowed to fall into the hands of those fucking witch hunters. They would both end up together in the fire, that was for sure. Damn it …  
Lambert tried to push back the despair that accompanied the unspeakable pain in his body.  
Keira kept walking toward him and his tormentors, her attitude proud, her eyes hateful. The witch hunter next to Lambert twisted his fleshy lips into a sardonic grin. "Put the shackles on her."  
As one of the witch hunters who had hitherto held in the background approached them, carrying heavy handcuffs like a weapon, a look of fear crept on Keira's face for a moment. _Only_ for a moment. With a stoic expression Keira reached out her hands, willingly put on the shackles that robbed her of any magic. The pain, the direct contact with the metal had to cause, she did not show.  
"That was easier than expected." The witch hunter next to Lambert visibly enjoyed his power. "What do you mean, witch ... shouldn´t I better give this abomination to the flames? No?" He laughed as Keira's eyes widened in fear. Lambert searched her eyes, but she avoided looking directly at him.  
"Is the life of this unnatural mutant really so important to you? Then ask us to spare him."  
Keira's gaze rested hatefully on the witch hunter who raised the burning torch threateningly over Lambert's head. That's it. Of course those damned fanatics would kill him now. Keira had surrendered in vain.  
Keira's eyes searched for his. Their proud expression collapsed as their eyes met, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Lambert took a deep breath, trying to brace himself for what would follow. He only wished that she would not have to watch it.  
"Please. Please let him live." Keira's voice trembled barely audible.  
The witch hunter laughed scornfully. "I like that better, witch." He passed the torch to one of the friars. "Get this quack. He shall botch the leg of this creature. The guy's bleeding like a pig."  
Lambert felt a tremor go through his body. He fought against the impending impotence that blood loss and the very real prospect of being burned alive had produced.  
"I hope for him that you are cooperative, witch."  
One of the knights stepped out of the building into the yard, pulling the still frightened Doctor Belgin at his arm with him. The doctor was led, half stumbling, half running, to Lambert. He dropped to his knees beside his patient, fingering the deep leg wound. He fetched bandages and disinfectants from his bag and started to care for the wound.  
Lambert looked at the doctor in disgust. "Thank you, Doctor. How much have these madmen promised you for delivering Keira?"  
"I had no choice." Belgin almost whispered. "They threatened to take my daughter. You have to understand ... she's a half-elf. I couldn't …" His voice broke. He took a deep breath, trying to gather himself and concentrate on his work. "I am sorry. Please believe me."  
Lambert snorted. Then he inhaled sharply as the liquid, that the doctor had trickled from a bottle into his wound, set his nerve endings on fire.  
The doctor reached for needle and thread. "That will hurt a bit ..." But Lambert had already lost consciousness.

++++++++++

When he awoke, he first noticed that the ground was moving beneath him. He was gently shaken. The clopping of hooves came to his ears.  
It was dark around him. A few beams of daylight came through the crevices between the wooden boards that surrounded him.  
It took him a few moments to get his bearings. His leg hurt. And his arms. His hands were tied above his head with iron to the wall against which his back rested. He sat on the floor, that was moving under him to the rhythm of the spinning wheels.  
Keira crouched in one corner of the car, her hands tied in her lap. Now that she was no longer exposed to the eyes of her tormentors, she no longer strove to cover the pain and nausea that was caused by the dimeritium.  
"Keira?"  
She raised her head. Her painful look immediately sparked his anger at these fanatics.  
"Lambert." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "How are you feeling?"  
"Holding up. Keira ... Why didn´t you escape? You would be safe now, if only you ..."  
"And you would be dead now."  
Lambert snorted. "We'll both be soon. You don't seriously believe they're letting us go. We both end up at the stake ... "  
"Maybe not. I was able to eavesdrop on the guards. They bring us to Oxenfurt."  
"Oxenfurt? I did not know that these insane fanatics are residing there again."  
"I did not know, either. But apparently they think I'm still useful to them. As far as I understand, they have specifically searched for me and lured me into the trap. But not alone, because I'm a sorceress. I should help them with anything."  
"And what is that supposed to be?"  
"I have no idea, Lambert. But as long as I'm of value to them, we'll live."  
"That explains why you're still alive. But what do they want with me?"  
"They want me to cooperate, Lambert. And due to my reaction in the court yard I delivered them a leverage against myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my short Lambert spin-off to my main story. Whether and how Lambert and Keira will come out of the predicament they are in - and how it continues after that for both of them - you can read soon from chapter 23 in "The Heart of Alchemy”. 
> 
> And a big hug for OpheliaTheMoth for beta-reading.


End file.
